Red's Lover
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Red finds Green crying and promises to not tell anyone. So he goes on a double date with Yellow, Blue, and Green. He finds his self wondering who he truly loves.


**I don't know what this is going to be. I think it's going to be,**

**OldRivalShipping**

**but I don't know.**

* * *

><p>My name is Red. My best friend is Green. At first he was my rival, but we've gotten to be good friends. So when I found him crying, I just had to cheer him up. So I sat next to him and poked him in the arm. He didn't respond.<p>

"Hey Green!~" I said with a happy tone. "What's up?" He didn't say anything as he tried to calm down. What made him this upset? I've never seen him like this.

"Don't tell anyone about me crying ok Red?" He muttered. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Sure buddy!" I said, smiling. He just nodded and got up. He left the room. I was surprised that he didn't ask me how I got in. I guess I would keep that to myself.

* * *

><p>We had planed two days ago to meet Yellow and Blue in the park for the day, a double date for us. So we did go, Green talking less than he normally did. Even around Blue he didn't talk. She knew we were hiding something. I tried to joke around with them, but Green was still depressed. After a while, Blue got mad. She grabbed Green's arm and walked away with him. He looked at me once with no emotion before turning to follow Blue. I looked to Yellow. Then I smiled at her and she blushed. Then I looked for Green to find something embarrassing. Blue has a old way to try and cheer up Green. I turned and took Yellow's arm. We walked about five feet to where a bench was and sat down.<p>

"Do you two know the story of this park?" A voice said to us. I turned to see a lady looking at us. I shook my head.

"No." She sighed.

"Then I must tell you."

* * *

><p><em>It had been a cold day. For the sixteen-year-old lady, she wished she wasn't alone. Back then; this was just a field with a tree. She had been waiting for hours for one man who never came, but someone else came instead. He had been told to meet his girlfriend there. They talked and talked. Then they became friends. So they met at the tree everyday. Then one day, they met each other and he kissed her, and then left her. Later they married and were happy. Since then the park's legend was that if you kiss your lover here, then you two will always be happy.<em>

* * *

><p>"That's sweet, but the girl wasn't happy when he left right?" Yellow asked. The lady sighed.<p>

"That is not known. Well have a nice day." She said as she left. That was weird. Green and Blue had came back right when she left. They were holding hands. Green looked a little happier, but I wonder what Blue got out of him. She gave me a smirk and I slightly smiled back.

"Hey Red. What have you two been up to while we were away?" She asked.

"Nothing Blue. I'm not like you." I answered.

"I think you heard the legend didn't you?" I sighed and nodded. Blue smiled. "That's why I wanted to come here!" She said. I looked at the sky, ignoring everyone else. Who was my lover anyways? I never truly thought about it. Yellow was cute and all, but I didn't know what I wanted. Blue and Green looked nice together I guess. He didn't look so happy. I looked at my watch and then sighed.

"I got to go guys." I said with another sigh. "I have something to do later."

* * *

><p>Later that day I was laying in my bed, staring at the roof. Sitting next to me was a list of my friends.<p>

_Blue_

_Green_

_Yellow_

_Sapphire_

_Ruby_

_Emerald_

_Gold_

_Silver_

_Crystal/Kris_

Some of them were crossed out and I had crossed them out until only these remained,

_Yellow_

_Blue_

Why I didn't cross out Blue, I don't know. It's not like that Blue didn't have Green as her lover. I sighed and tossed the list into the trash, but missed like the sheet of paper didn't want to leave me. So I got up and got it. Then I placed it on my desk. I got an idea right then and smiled at it. I would find my lover tomorrow. That would be my goal.

* * *

><p><strong>It's supposed to be a short fan fiction. I might not finish it. I went though some problems when writing this chapter.<strong>


End file.
